Rise Of a Sith
by YoungBlood23
Summary: Konec... a sith Warrior come's out of Unknown space with his master to insptect the Republic to see if the empire can return.. But all didn't go well as his ship was Caught by the Resolute and he the sole survivor was captured.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Return of the Sith Empire

Aboard The Sith Cruiser HellBound

I Growled as I walked onto the ships cockpit "What is it master.."

" Now now Don't give me that tone you should be happy! We don't get to come out of Unknown Space to infiltrate the Republic... did you know that the space the Republic is in control over now used to be ours... all of it that is until we lost to them in the great War or wars if you wish to say we lost to them quit a bit. BUT we turned that loss into a victory for we have established a great empire that in the Unknown space and they don't dare enter here..."

I looked at my master she smiled at me I studied her I looked at her sith battle armor and then back to her face "Yes master... I understand forgive me for my rudeness."

She smiled at me once more than returned to flying the ship I sighed and went back to my room "Why now of all time's... Not that I don't relish the opportunity at putting some Jedi down.. I just don't understand the Empire's wishes of us going their... let them be for now gather our strength and then Butcher them.."

I looked at my armor stand and frowned Sith Trooper Armor Though this one was specially crafted and I never went anywhere without it I smiled at it's Black Durasteel and red pattern's I sighed

"I am going to strike fear into any Jedi that get's in my way... no one will stop us no one..." I then picked up my light saber and sat it next to my bed and laid in it knowing full well this was going to take awhile.

I slowly closed my eye's thinking of the possible outcome's of this. Who knows the republic could be gone for all we know I mean... The year is 20 BBY and we haven't heard from the republic since the last Battle of the Old Republic era..

Aboard the Resolute Near The Unknown Space boarder

Ahsoka sighed as she watched the endless void of space from a view port "Master why are we even here? Their hasn't been any Separatist activity here since 21 BBY why come here?"

"Because Snips we got a Report of Hyperspace activity coming form this sector and I want to make sure it's nothing bad."

Ahsoka sighed at her master then straitened up as she felt something dark coming from the Unknown region

"Anakin..."

"I know... All Hand's get ready to fire at what ever come's out of their... I have a bad feeling about this..."

Soon A massive ship Rivaling the size of the Resolute appeared next them "Oh.. _Fek_ " a trooper said

"OPEN FIRE!" Soon the trooper's on the gun's where shooting at the new ship the newer ship fired back but did little against the Resolute's shields but soon found that the Republic's Gun's out matched the new arrival's gun's stopped firing when a trooper took a shot at the main gun's

"General Skywalker sir... their shield's are down and so are their gun's what do you wish to do.."

Skywalker looked at the trooper "Ready 2 shuttle's... load up with two full squad's... it's time to see what Darkness lie's in wait for us..."

Back Aboard the HellBound

I coughed as I stumbled through the hall's what the Heck was going on out here... I was awoken to sound's of Cannon fire and quickly put on my Sith Armor and grabbed my light saber I came across two trooper's trying to pull a dead man out from under some ruble

"Report..." As soon as they heard my voice they stopped trying to pull the dead man out from under the ruble the turned around and saluted me

"Sir! We just got out of Hyperspace when we where fired upon by an unknown ship... they have disabled our shield's and our guns.. sir I hate to say this but they will undoubtedly be boarding us soon.. what should we do?" 

I nodded And flicked my long Auburn hair out of my eye "Well first off we need to get into position to fight them.. you two... come with me..."

They both nodded and grabbed their blaster's and followed me.. I could sense that the real fight was far from over... and that my chance to kill a Jedi was coming... and coming fast...

As we rounded a corner to the main hanger (And only hanger we had) I spotted my master Shouting out orders

"NO set it up right where I am pointing! Gah! can you even see! Right Here!" she walked to where she was pointing and a group of men caring a Heavy Blaster bi pod came over and set it down.

"Force... this is just not my day"

"As is it not mine either master... But I since that we will come face to face with Our enemy soon enough..."

She nodded as she saw what I was talking about two ships came through the hanger bay door's and landed about 100 meter's away from us.

"Master.. let us Greet our guest's..."

She smiled at me "Yes lets"

We walked about 70 meter's to them and stopped and waited for them to step off the ship

soon the Ramps descended and two squad's of troopers came down and took up position's not aiming at us but at our men I frowned as I saw two figures come out of one of the ships one was wearing the robe's of a Jedi and the other was wearing some sort of Skimpy Form of the Robe..

I looked at the one in the Skimpy one if a fight did break out I knew I had to go for her she didn't stand a chance... my master could handle herself against the Obvious Master.

"Ah welcome aboard my ship... you know you could have asked to just come aboard.. instead of shooting.."

The older one paid no mind to my master and looked around "This doesn't look like a separatist ship... who are you.." He unsheathed his light saber and pointed it at us the same for the young... Female I don't know her race but I knew she was a girl... about my age...

My master and I unsheathed our light saber's too making the room an odd color of Red Blue and Green.. I smiled as I saw the girl's and her master's face's become a bit worried

I waited for my master to strike first and she did jumping at the Man and driving him back with a volley of hit's from her blade as soon as she did that our men opened fired on theirs and the young Female ran at me slashing left and right I blocked both of them and side stepped her downward slash and brought a knee to her stomach making her double over I then brought my elbow down on her head and was about to punch her again when she uppercuted me making me stagger back a bit she looked at me and I growled

"you will regret that you undisciplined dog!" she smiled as I slashed at her but she side stepped and kicked me in the side I growled at myself for letting her get to me I took a deep breath and composed myself and looked at her

"You know you will lose... to me Jedi.."

"What make's you so sure Big guy..."

I sighed "My name is not big guy... Dog... Konec... Translated... mean's The End..."

"Ohhh!... Scary... my name's Ahsoka..." She did a little bow to me and I chuckled

"Seems you don't have respect for your betters... allow me to teach it to you.."

"Na... I'm good... but I'll show you how it's done.."

She ran at me and slashed to the left I ducked and went under it I then brought my fist up into her face she fell down holding her nose I smiled as I pointed my blade at her neck

that is until I heard an ear shattering scream and I turned around just in time to see my master fall to the ground her head rolling on the ground a shocked look on her face then the man turned to me and saw where my blade was pointing

"You don't want to do that boy.."

"Y-You killed my master..."

he sighed "Yes... now drop you weapon's and order your men to stop..."

"ARGGGGGGHHHH!" I ran at him and slashed at him he side stepped me and punched me in the face I stumbled back a bit but rushed him again this time slashing at him from the right when he ducked I smiled and brought me armored leg up and kicked him in the face he stumbled back a bit and growled

"You are going to pay for my master's death.."

I pulled back my hand and pushed it forward and watched as he flew into a support beam

I heard a Loud explosion and turned around to see most of my men dead their where about five left and I knew what they where going to do I growled and ran at them

when I got their I stood in front of them deflecting blaster fire and sending it back at the enemy trooper's the five men rallied around me and fought but it didn't last long as both of the Jedi came into the fight

I ran at the Jedi and Slashed at the Female she blocked it but I kicked out her leg's making her fall on her back I swung my light saber around and blocked an attack from her master I smiled at him and brought my leg up between his legs I heard him Gasp and fall to the floor Holding his family jewel's I pointed my Light saber at his throat and was about to finish him when I felt searing heat pour from my back and out of the front of my stomach I looked down and saw a green blade protruding from me I turned my head and saw the girl she was smiling at me

then everything started to go in and out and I fell to the floor I heard to last of my men die and heard some voice's

"he's still alive... what should we do with him master..."

"Take... Him.. on the shuttle and to the med bay... also put force cuff's on him... I want to know where they came from.."

"Sir.."

Then the voice's stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

-Welcome to Coruscant-

Ahsoka watched the toss and turn and mumble in his sleep he seemed to be having a bad dream.. or remembering something that haunted him she reached over to him to try and wake him only for his eyes to snap open and him to grab her arm with one of his hand's

"where... where am I... and what are you doing here.."

"I-I.. um we took you aboard our ship to see to your wound's and.."

he dropped her hand "Never mind... it is not important..." He tried to get up but only to find that he was shackled to the bed he growled

"Release me now Jedi... or face your doom.."

"Pfft As if you are on our ship as in if and IF you beat me you would have to fight though many soldier's and even my master to escape... trust me your better not fighting at all we will be at Coruscant soon... until then you can just sit here and wait till we land... the Jedi Council wants to meet you.."

At that Konec stiffened "And what would they want with a sith... you will not get much information out of me... I am an apprentice not a Lord or a Darth..."

Ahsoka tilted her head a bit "I'm not sure... but they sounded urgent when we told them that we found sith they wanted to know if any where still alive and we told them only you where and that we would be bringing you to them"

Konec nodded "I see... Very well then... when shall we be arriving their Dog..."

Ahsoka growled at his insult "I am not a Dog I am a Jedi Padawan... And I am just as good as you if not better"

"Ah yes... tell me... are your Jedi trials as hard as a Sith's... where you raised never to trust your fellow Sith to always guard yourself and be prepared to kill another Acolyte... hmm where you... where you thrown into impossible odds most likely so you could die. Did you suffer to get to your standing.. you are not my better... you are merely a dog to me and one that needs to be taught who is master.."

As soon as the words left his mouth Ahsoka stood and Slapped him then turned and left

"That... That"

"Jedi... she's a Jedi... watch your mouth kid... Come on... we just arrived on Corucant."

Konec turned around and saw a Trooper standing their he growled "I am above you.."

The trooper snorted "sure kid... for now though I would say I have the upper hand"

"What do you mean by th-"

The trooper pulled out a device and pushed a button on it sending a Shock into Konec

"OW Son of-"

"Come on... get off your Shebs and move it..."

Konec Growled " **Schutta**.." The trooper instantly put his boot on Konec's head

"What was that!"

Konec laughed as he swiftly stood up and Caught the troopers leg and flipped him backwards slaming him into the ground he then walked up to the trooper and kicked in his helment only stopping when he saw blood drip from under it

He smiled as he bent down and picked up the key's to his force Cuffs and quickly undid them

"Now... where is my kit..."

"Force I can't stand getting the grunt job of dealing with that guy's Kit..."

"Tell me about it"

Konec smiled to himself yet again "It seems the Dark side is with me today.."

He quitly stepped out of the room he was in and began following the two trooper's hiding every time some one else would come by.

They finally stopped at a room and went inside Konec quickly went inside after them only to find one of the Trooper's holding his light saber "How hard could this be!"

The trooper started swinging it around haphazardly and finally stopped when he saw Konec in the room

"uh..."

"Well... that just sealed your fate.."

"OH **fek** "

Konec smiled and used the force to grab both men by the throats "You know... today is starting out quite nice Don't you thing"

"W-Why y-you little-" the clone that was talking didn't get to finish as a loud snap rang in the room and he threw the other clone into the wall

"All in a day's work.." he walked up to the box and started taking out his armor and putting it on then he grabed his saber and walked out of the room.. Only to be met face to face with a hallway filled with Troopers weapons drawn and aiming at him and both of the Jedi

"Well.. uh... sup"

Anakin growled a bit "drop your Light saber and surrender now... you are going to the Jedi Council..."

"Fine.. you win..."

the clones started to lower their blaster's and the two Jedi put their Saber's away and that was all it took.

Konec quickly pushed both of his hands out before him and everyone went flying he laughed and ran down the hall

"Don't let him get away!"

Konec sprinted down multiple corridors pushing troopers and others out of his way he soon came upon a door marked Air lock he looked around then mumbled "not my best plan..."

He pushed a button on a control panel and the door opened reviling the fast approaching Jedi temple he looked at it then below him and frowned "Guess I really need to think thing's through more often.."

"You have no idea how right you are kid.."

Konec turned around to be face to face with a Trooper but this one seemed to be different than the others..

His armor was the same as the others for one his armor had Blue markings on it that not many on this ship had and he only had two small blaster's Konec laughed

"You think you can stop me? A sith?"

"You don't know me kid so put down the saber and put your hands above your head.."

Konec pushed the button on his light saber and turned it on and pointed it at Rex "I sense the fear in you trooper... you have fought someone like me before... and it wasn't a pleasant experience.."

The trooper ran at Konec firing blue blaster bolts at him Konec deflected them and started running at the trooper he slashed sideways but the trooper ducked and put a couple of jabs into the Sith causing him to back up a bit.

the Sith and the trooper looked at one another before the fought again this time the trooper grabbed the siths arm when he attempted a downward slash with his saber.

Konec growled "You will not best me!" he brought his armored leg up into the Durasteel plates of the troopers chest causing the trooper to stumble back a bit he then sheathed his light saber and picked up the trooper using the force.

"Any last words Trooper?"

"I got one... turn around"

"What!" Konec dropped the trooper and turned around only to be punched in the face by Skywalker the sith fell to the floor holding his nose "You-you DOG!"

Skywalker didn't pay him any mind as he walked over to the Trooper on the ground "You OK Rex?"

"Yes sir... though I thought you would get here sooner..."

Skywalker laughed as he patted Rex's pauldron "Yeah sorry about that." He then stood up and looked at the sith that was in cuffs "You are different than your master was... more... battle ready..."

Konec snorted "That is because I studded how to fight not just force tactics and experiments..."

Skywalker nodded "Well then lets take you to the temple then... alright?"

the sith growled "Fine... you win for now..."

 **A/N hey guys hope you like this story! Now I have something I want to say I am going to be taking 4 OC's they either have to be A Sith that is looking for Konec A Jedi that is trying to help Konec to the light side or A Clone that will Become Konec's own Squad mate.. up to you Also One OC per person K.**

 **YoungBlood23 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I would like to thank** Rewired105 for letting me use his OC Nuqaim thanks man!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Getting settled in**

 **Aboard a sith shuttle in the outer regions.**

Nuqaim watched his master rant from the holoprojucton "How could she let her ship fall! Then she die's and now I have to send my own Apprentice out to get her's because he was out matched against two pathetic Jedi!"

"Master surely you understand the situation we are in... it wasn't Lord Kore didn't know what was going to be waiting on the other side of the hyper-jump in all technicality's it was the empire's fault for sending her out."

"Is that so Nuqaim." his voice grew dark his golden eye's flashing "Then by all mean's I give you permission to die out there! How dare you talk back to me you weak accuse of a sith! DO you not know what can come from this! The Jedi will question him make him tell them where he come's from and then they will come for us! We want the upper hand in this fight so it is your job now to go into Republic space and get him out of their! Do I make myself clear?!"

Nuqaim lowered his head his Golden eye's ever the more angry "Yes master it will be done."

"Good when you bring him back, break him along the way I want him to learn the mistake he has done." After those words the Holoprojector cued off and Nuqaim sat alone raising his hand and combing back his sort brown hair. "This is going to be interesting I now have to save the sith that bested me for Kore's attention... weak spineless fool I would have killed him if not for.." he sighed and stood up walking out of the room.

 **Jedi counselor's chamber the end of Konec's questioning.**

Master Windo eyed the young sith with intensity "So you wont tell us where you are from I take it?" all the other master's eye's where trained on the Young man who just smiled polity.

"No and try all you want you will not get anything out of me" he bowed his head his longish red hair falling into his eye's "For I have accepted death." He grinned and brought up his head again his eye's flashing gold "So go ahead and kill me I will die for my order, my family."

He stood up his chain's not moving any further only allowing him to stand. "The only one's that gave me a place when I was outcast-ed by you Hypocrites! I Am a sith! And I will never go back!"

the whole room went silent as the jedi assessed him the first to speak was master Plo-Koon "What do you mean outcast-ed young one."

Konec laughed "If you all forgot then head to your records room... or have Vor, Ellen... that is all I will tell you."

The room went silent once again until Master Yoda spoke "Trust you I do not, Look into this I will, Stay here for now you must." Konec growled a bit when the door opened and a young Padawan came in a Human female two year's younger than Konec walked in but stopped when she saw the man in the black and red broken sith armor.

"I.. I do hope this is not a bad time Master's I wasn't aware that-" Windo stood up and sighed "No we where just about done here anyway what do you want... Young one."

The girl never took her eye's off the dark figure in the center of the room even when she spoke "I.. I was sent sir to tell you that the Saber training for class B-15 was about to start.."

Konec smiled and in a smug voice spoke "Maybe I could teach them... the way you Jedi fight one of your master's couldn't even beat me.." that is when Anakin spoke "But yet I bested your master."

Konec growled at him "MY master was doomed the moment we got out of hyper-space.." she may have been my master but I was destined to be her better. And quite honestly the only reason I am here now is because I cared that my master fell. I hesitated when I should have struck down your student."

"Yeah but-" Anakin was cut off as master Plo-Koon spoke "I for one think that could be useful.. we all may know how to fight with our saber's but with the war we are rarely ever here.. why not have him teach them how to fight... as long as another master is present of course... we don't want any Sith acolyte's running around now do we..."

"Hey now that was me just being smug-" Yoda cut off konec a smile on his face "Settled it is.. teach the student's you will, be their I will."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Konec looked around the room "Whose to say I wont kill you all as soon as the blasted thing's come of! What's form stopping me!"

Windo stood up "Me.. for your first lesson you will teach them how to last against a master blade's men." Konec smiled at this "alright then but first.. I want some things."

 **25 minutes later**

Konec stood fact to face with the Jedi master Windo a big grin on his face. Windo's own face was a bit more... angered, when he spoke "So you are telling me.. you had me wait so you could go CHANG YOUR CLOTHS!"

Konec nodded "But of course!" he gestured with his hand to the Padawan's and other master's watching "I had to look good for the student's. After all young mind's tend to pay attention to the flashy bit's."

Konec was now sporting his normal sith trooper armor but with added pauldron's and a sith cloak. "But I mainly did this just to see the look on your face Jedi." Windo sighed and rubbed his head then spoke "it dose not matter now head to the other side of the room and wait for the battle master to give the word."

Konec smiled and turned around walking to the other end of the room he had a casual walk going for him but it turned into a pride one when he heard some of the student's

"I can't wait to see this!"

"Wanna bet who win's?" Konec kept his smile on as he past by the group that said that and stood at the end of the arena. Where he stopped and turned around "So master Windo all is fair in this fight am I correct?"

The Jedi nodded "Yes any ability's you posses are welcome here.. I will not kill you."

Konec laughed as he unsheathed his light-saber and extended his left hand it started crackling with lightning he put his hand over the saber and the lightning jolted to it making it crackle with lightning "But who say's I won't kill you old man..."


End file.
